For various reasons, including personal preferences or for recording purposes, the heads of drums are often muffled. This has been done in many ways for bass drums by using quilts, blankets, sandbags, and pillows to achieve a desired sound. Some products have even been manufactured for the specific use of muffling the sound of bass drums and other drums, such as snares and toms. Some of these products include fasteners to ensure the muffling product stays in a desired location.